Continuous advancements in the speed of processors, system memory, routers, networking, and client/server architecture have led to the development of global public networks such as the Internet, global private networks such as private enterprise wide area networks (WANs), and private local area networks (LANs) of increasing speed and usefulness. Often, enterprises will utilize two or even all three of these networks to facilitate the transmission of data. Enterprise traffic between two different physical local area networks may be routed across a WAN, and traffic between an enterprise computing device and a non-enterprise computing device may be routed over a public network.